In a current enterprise communication solution, when a calling terminal calls a called terminal by using an enterprise switchboard in an enterprise network, a calling number displayed on the called terminal is usually a number of the enterprise switchboard, for example, 075528560888, but not a number of the calling terminal.
Consequently, in the prior art, a user of the called terminal can neither identify a real calling user nor call back, resulting in poor user experience.